


I Can't Get Over It

by Prince_Ash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is broken hearted, M/M, its bad, just dont read it, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ash/pseuds/Prince_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher was head over heals for Dipper Pines. To bad Dipper wasn't even slightly interested.</p><p>(847 words of pure trash. This is litterely me typing out my feelings about a girl I have a crush on but just switching the names. I just needed to get this off my chest.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Get Over It

**Author's Note:**

> Yes all his is really stuff going on in my life atm.
> 
> Yes most the characters are ooc.
> 
> No I don't care.

Bill was... he was... pissed? Upset? He couldn't tell. All he knew was that he was in love. Last year when he was in tenth grade he met a freshmen named Dipper Pines. They became friends though Will, Bill's younger brother. Bill did nothing but tease Dipper all year long. Till finally the teasing grew into something different. Something warmer down in Bill's heart. Dipper was all he could think about for a good few weeks. He brushed it off as just him being excited to have a new friend. It wasn't until less than a month later he had a dream about the boy. It was after waking up morning after morning with his heart racing that he realized he had fallen for this boy. He had fallen pretty damn hard. He had confided in a friend of his named Mabel (who turned out to be Dipper's twin sister). She was overjoyed to hear the news and texted Bill constantly about it. And Bill was happy he had someone to talk to about it. Some one that wouldn't laugh at all the mushy thoughts he had of Dipper. About how whenever Dipper did something cute it would make Bill go absolutely up-the-wall insane. How when Dipper got sleepy in class from staying up the night before, he would lean on Bill and take a short nap in class, Bill was practically reeling. How every time Dipper tried to fix Bill's horrible bed head Bill couldn't help but close his eyes and relish in the feeling of Dippers soft hands stringing though his short, blond, locks. Mabel would happily soak up all the information with a giggle and a comment on how cute a couple the two would make.

It was just a few days before the exams when Mabel had accidently let it slip that Bill had a huge crush on some one. Dipper of course wouldn't give up until he found out who it was. Under so much presser Bill couldn't lie as well as normal. He slipped up. Mabel wouldn't stop apologizing all weekend long about what happened. It was then Dipper contacted him and confronted him on the matter. He asked a few questions. "How long have you liked me?" About a month. "What do you like about me?" Bill couldn't answer that one very easy. Bill could have written book after book after book on things he loved about Dipper. After a few more questions Dipper told Bill he would think about going out with him. Bill told him he could take all the time in the world to think it over.

Dipper never opened up the matter in a conversation again.

All summer Bill had stayed in contact with Mabel and Dipper. And all summer Bill just grew all the more restless. His love for Dipper heated as did his dreams (in more ways than one). The next school year started and Dipper still hadn't told Bill if he would go out with him or not. It was killing him. The first day of school Mabel, Dipper, and Bill all acted as if Bill's crush on Dipper wasn't even a thing anymore. It was lunch when they saw each other and sat at a table with some friends from last year and some new people as well. One girl unparticular was named Wendy. When Dipper and Bill were walking to their next class Dipper did nothing but gush about how beautiful and amazing Wendy was. As Bill walked beside him smiling and nodding. Yet, on the inside, he was slowly dying. Curling up in his own self pity and heart break. After a few days Wendy and Dipper got much closer. Closer then Bill was willing to admit. Every day after school Dipper, Mabel, and Bill would chat over Skype. And every day after school Dipper would gush about Wendy. "Wendy let me hug her today!" "Wendy started sitting next to me on the bus!" "Wendy walked home with me today!" "Wendy gave me her number!" "OMG you guys have no idea how much I like Wendy!" "Wendy called me cute today!" "Guys! I think Wendy was flirty with me today!" Wendy this! Wendy that! Bill was going to go nuts if one more word was even UTTERED about Wen-

"Wendy asked me out today!"

Wait.

"I said yes!"

**Wait.**

"We're going out this Saturday!"

**No. No no no no no nonononononono!**

"Do you guys think I should ask her to be my girlfriend?"

**No! Hell no! Stay away from her! Dipper can't you see how much I love you! How much I _need_ you! **

"Yeah. Dude you should totally ask her to be your girlfriend! You two would make an awesome couple."

"Thanks Bill! You a great friend!"

 

 

 

I'll get over it, Bill would say to himself. It's just a high school crush.

 _I'll get over it_ , Bill would say to himself. _It's just a high school crush._

 **I'll get over it** , Bill would say to himself.

**_I'll get over it._ **

**_I'LL GET OVER IT._ **

****

****

I can't get over it.


End file.
